


You finally came back [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU after 2x18<br/>It takes Kurt to start going out with Blaine to make Finn understand what tall goof really feels for his little brother=)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You finally came back [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> and yeah yeah.. if you are a kinn shipper you probably saw it, but youtube really hate me sometimes... so...

[Finn/Kurt - You finally came back](http://vimeo.com/28472526) from [LenaKaitoKuroiRico](http://vimeo.com/user7225701) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
